An individual seeking to decorate or refurnish a room such as an office or the like usually desires, before making a purchase, to view the various combinations and relationships of form, color, fabric, texture and finish of the various furniture components such as carpeting, wall paneling, desk, chairs, etc., which will comprise the office or the like. Moreover, in the case where a designer has arrived at some suggestions for the potential office user, it is difficult to simulate the look and feeling of the finished office. Renderings often are not satisfactory because the colors and texture seldom can be accurately portrayed.
Typically, the individual is allowed to evaluate the various combinations and relationships by viewing individual flat display squares comprising, for example, carpet squares, chair seat cover squares, wall paneling squares, desk finish squares, each of the squares having a different color, texture, finish, etc. These flat display squares are disadvantageous because they do not allow the individual to view the various finishes, fabrics, colors, etc. as they would appear in combination and arrangement on the actual furniture components. Further, they do not readily allow the observer to evaluate different furniture components having particular finishes, colors, fabrics, etc.
Alternatively, the individual is allowed to evaluate the various combinations and relationships by viewing a display of an office or the like including full scale furniture components. A disadvantage of full scale displays is the difficulty of changing the components and the prohibitive cost associated with having every full scale furniture component available in every color, finish, fabric, etc.